


Don't go

by Thingsthatgobumpinthenight



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6316333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thingsthatgobumpinthenight/pseuds/Thingsthatgobumpinthenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If asked later, Sasuke would fervently deny that the other’s tone had made him flinch. He bit back the wince, and tried to pretend it hadn’t stung to hear Naruto sound so desperate.  “I don’t have time for you.” He responded simply. [angst, later romance, my first multi-chaptered story yay! T for swearing, but may be upgraded to M if necessary in future chapters]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't go

Naruto swallowed hard, fists clenching at his sides. ‘Why?’ He asked himself. ‘Why are you doing this to me?’ The blonde closed his eyes briefly, regaining control of his emotions. A recently learned trick of his, but a valuable one at that. He opened them to find his lover’s back turned to him, and spoke aloud his thoughts “Why, Sasuke?” His voice had sounded a lot more desperate than he intended it to, and he tried to cover it with a further, slightly louder, “Why?!”

If asked later, Sasuke would fervently deny that the other’s tone had made him flinch. He bit back the wince, and tried to pretend it hadn’t stung to hear Naruto sound so desperate. “I don’t have time for you.” He responded simply, no emotion in his voice. Emotion was dangerous. Showing one would run the risk of showing all. 

“Don’t- Don’t-“ The blonde was stunned. He was expecting far more, perhaps that Sasuke hated him or he loved somebody else. Not just that he didn’t care enough for Naruto to make time for him. It stung, the comment making its way into his pool of insecurities and festering there. “You have plenty of time! You’ve been making time up to this point! At least look at me! Sasuke!” He couldn’t even be bothered to disguise the desperation in his voice anymore.

Sasuke rubbed his face for a second. He didn’t want to look at Naruto. His face would give him away for sure. Painting a smirk on his features, he turned around. “Fine. I don’t want to make time for you anymore. We can still train together if you wish, we’ll still have missions together. But that is all.” His voice didn’t break like Sasuke thought it might if he spoke for more than a second. He felt a pain deep inside him, like a knife at his heart. ‘I’m sorry, Naruto,’ his mind whispered, ‘Please forgive me’. 

Naruto looked down at the floor, trying not to let Sasuke see him cry. “You’re a real bastard, you know that?” There wasn’t as much venom in his voice as he’d have liked. “What? You just lead me on for months and then drop me when it’s convenient for you?! What about what we had? Did it mean nothing to you?!” He was shouting, and the tears were coming. Naruto cursed himself for losing control.

“I-“ Sasuke almost broke, but he swallowed and shook his head. “I don’t want to be with you, Naruto. Get it in your thick head.” He had to pinch himself, a distraction from his emotional turmoil. “I don’t love you.” Sasuke winced inwardly. He wished he hadn’t said that. That wasn’t something that could easily be taken back, and he noticed immediately how Naruto froze. ‘I need to get out of here’ He thought, and made for the exit, but found it blocked immediately.

The blonde pushed Sasuke away from the door “Did you ever love me? If you ever loved me, you wouldn’t be doing this. You wouldn’t be this cruel.” He pulled away after he’d pushed Sasuke, choosing to keep his hands by his side. It probably wouldn’t be helpful to the situation were he to assault his lover. He needed to calm down, and fast, but Sasuke wasn’t giving him a chance to. “Please, just sit down and talk to me.”

“I don’t care, Naruto.” Sasuke forced himself to roll his eyes. “I don’t have time to sit here and talk to you, to make you feel better. I have more important things to do. Go pester somebody else.” ‘I’m so, so, sorry, Naruto.’ He shoved the blonde out the way before he had a chance to respond and left the building, leaving Naruto to cope alone. 

And cope, he would not.


End file.
